


Don't You Forget About Me

by mellojello999



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Steve, I just had to get this out, M/M, art school au, idk what to tag, more characters in later chapters - Freeform, sculptor Billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: Steve spends a party drunkenly admiring Billy's face, and then forgets everything from the party except for a memory of Billy's face. Billy is about the same, thinking about the boy whose name he never got.





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> the good ol' art school AU. Billy is a sculptor and Steve is an artist. Also, don't expect any good logic in this, everything is for the sake of the plot.

Billy’s mind was in a state of dreamlike bliss. He was pleasantly buzzed from the booze and just the right level of out of his mind from the joint that was being passed around in his corner of the party. But the best part, what was really making him feel sublime was the cute heap of gravity-defying hair, long legs, and melty brown eyes that was currently situated in his lap. This boy, oh this boy was the cherry on top of his whole night, maybe his whole week. He seemed to be a bit more out of it than Billy, if his staggering walk had been any indication, but nevertheless had walked right up to Billy to take a hit of the joint anyway. Being half out of his mind did not stop Billy from giving this guy an appreciative stare, they did go to an art school after all, so he learned to appreciate all beauty in life. And, if would seem that he was not the only one appreciating, because after that beautiful specimen took a deep drag, closing his eyes to relish the smoke, he set his gaze on Billy’s face and has not looked away since. The joint had disappeared into some unknown hand, and suddenly Billy had 10 long fingers cupping his face.  
“Wow” the boy had whispered, mostly to himself, like Billy wasn’t a person, but rather a statue that he was admiring. Billy might have blushed a little at such a close inspection from such a good looking boy, but he was already sloshed and simply smirked in interest.

“Like what you see, Pretty Boy?” A line that Billy had used more times than he can count, but never got a reaction like this. The boy was still fixated on Billy’s face, but nodded eagerly. He seemed to take the line as an invitation and welcomed himself onto Billy’s lap to get a closer look at his face.

Which brought them to where they were now.

Billy might have been a little put off with someone getting so close to his face like this, but it was kind of nice. The hands had gone from simply cupping his jaw to feeling. Fingertip brushed the swoop of his brows, stroked the line of his nose, and occasionally a thumb ran lightly across his lips. Billy was very tempted to lick that thumb, or maybe even take it into his mouth but he felt like it might ruin the mood that the other was in. Those eyes flitted back and forth, taking in his features. He could hear quiet murmuring coming from those pink lips, small satisfied sighs and whispers of “gorgeous” “beautiful” “wow” “unbelievable” floated into the air, only audible to the two of them them. If Billy was blunt, this boy was helplessly captivated with his face. He was used to being looked at, he was a good looking guy, but he had never really been the object of such genuine admiration.

It had been such a long time that Billy had been touched like this. He wasn’t in a fight and he wasn’t having rough and vigorous sex, it was pure, calm, loving contact. Billy would have purred from the attention if he could, utterly content. He was feeling so good and soothed, that he could feel his eyes getting heavy. He forced himself to snap out of it when he heard Steve utter something other than quiet compliments.

“Man, I am so smashed right now, I am not going to remember anything tomorrow” He said. He brought his face close enough to Billy’s to rest their foreheads together. “But, I sure hope that I don’t forget this face, best face I’ve ever seen 10/10.” Billy wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. “So nice, such symmetry, good eyebrows” he was rambling now “nice eyes, perfect hair, love this earring, much beauty…” he trailed off, probably continuing his musings in his head. Suddenly, the lull the boy had fallen into was broken. He cocked his head and his eyes finally left Billy’s face. He looked as though he somehow heard something over the noise of the party. “I think… I think I have to get going, I think my friends are looking for me.” Sliding his gaze back to Billy, the boy planted a loving kiss to Billy’s brow. “Take care of this face, this good good face. It’s one of my favorites” and with that, he climbed off of Billy’s lap, and stumbled away, disappearing into the crowd. 

Billy should have gone after him. Should have stood up and followed him into the crowd. Should have reached for his arm while it was still in reach. Should have kept a firm grip on that boy to keep him from getting up in the first place. But, he hadn’t. Maybe he was a little too messed up to think straight. Maybe the kiss from that dream of a boy short circuited his brain. Maybe, Billy was just being an idiot, as usual. He hadn’t even thought to get his name.

And he possibly regretted it more than he anything else in his whole life, deciding that Pretty Boy would have to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was going crazy. 

He didn’t even know where he had seen that face before! It couldn’t have been one of the statues from the museum. The face was definitely gorgeous enough to be a Greek statue, but it couldn’t have been from that era, he distinctly remembers an earring, in the left ear. How the hell could he remember so clearly that the earring was in the left ear, if he could not even remember where this face was from! The details were too vivid, it couldn’t have been someone that he saw in passing, yet, it was not someone that he knew. It was mind boggling, and Steve was obsessed. As much as this face smirking at him from the back of his mid infuriated him, it inspired him. It was the perfect face, he hadn’t felt so compelled to draw anything in so long and now his sketchbooks were packed with attempts to recreate it. The keyword being attempt, because Steve wasn’t satisfied with any of them. He needed to see the face again. He needed to beg the person that it was attached to to model for him, but how? He was exhausted with this internal struggle. His hair was practically standing straight up from all the times he’s run his fingers through it in distress, and he really just needed a nap. Steve flopped onto his mediocre dorm bed face first with a groan. He would deal with this dream boy later.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! more to come!


End file.
